memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Montgomery Scott
Montgomery "Scotty" Scott served as Chief Engineer of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] and ''Enterprise''-A under Captain James T. Kirk. He was presumed dead for 75 years until he was rescued from a transporter buffer by the ''Enterprise''-D. He later became the head of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. Early Life and Family Scott's sister, Clara eventually married Hamish Preston, and the two had a son, Peter. (novel: Engines of Destiny; film: Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) After graduating from Starfleet Academy, Scott returned home to show off his uniform. He was ridiculed by Gregor Campbell and Sean Toricelli, two of his freinds. (Engines of Destiny) Retirement Captain Scott retired soon after Admiral Kirk's apparent death. He briefly lived with his sister and her husband in Cromarty before finding his own place in Glasgow. Beseiged by nightmares of Kirk's death, he did very little consulting work. After about a year, he briefly met Guinan before befreinding Ensign Matt Franklin. The newly-graduated ensign convinced him to travel with him on the [[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolan]] to Norpin V, where Scott was to retire. (novel: Engines of Destiny) According to another account, Scott met Ensign Franklin while onboard the Jenolan. (''TNG'' novelization: Relics) The Jenolan crashed on a Dyson sphere, leaving Scott and Franklin as the only survivors. They rigged the transporter to keep them alive indefinitely. The Twenty-Fourth Century Scott was eventually rescued by the Enterpise-D, in 2368, though Franklin's signal has degraded beyond recovery. He helped the Enterprise escape from the Dyson sphere and was given the shuttlecraft Goddard. (TNG episode and novelization: "Relics") Shortly after his return, Scotty attempted to alter history by saving Captain Kirk from his presumed death onboard the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B). Unaware that Kirk had not really died and still had a role to play in galactic events, this caused dramatic changes in the timeline creating a reality where the Borg ruled the Alpha Quadrant. The timeline was eventually restored, and nobody retained memory of the events. (Engines of Destiny) In 2371, Scotty stole the Constitution class USS Yorktown from the Starfleet Museum in an attempt to rescue Ambassador Spock from a Romulan prison on Constanthus. (TNG novel Crossover) Return To the Fleet Shortly after, Scotty re-enlisted in Starfleet and was stationed to Starbase 12, where he worked under fellow temporal-displacee, Captain Morgan Bateson, in the construction of the Sovreign class starship, the USS Honorius. After the destruction of the Enterprise-D at Veridian III, the Honorius became the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) Scotty served as Chief engineer of the ''Enterprise-E's maiden voyage under Captain Bateson before command was turned over to Captain Jean-Luc Picard. (TNG novel Ship of the Line) Following the launch of the Enterprise-E, Scotty served a tour of duty as Chief engingeer of the USS Sovreign. Corps of Engineers In 2375, Admiral William Ross offered Scotty the position of head of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. Scotty accepts just until Ross can find someone better suited for the position. (Star Trek: Corps of Engineers ebook Interphase) Scotty went on an inspection tour with Admiral Leonard McCoy in the runabout ''Hudson. Scotty was on the Hudson when word came of the Breen attack on Earth in hte closing days of the Dominion War. (Short story Safe Harbors" from the antholgy ''Tales of the Dominion War) Soon after, Scotty was manipulated into a situation in which he was forced to follow orders from Admiral Alynna Nechayev to steal a captured Breen vessel from a prospective Federation member, the Kropasar. This sets off a chain of events that leads to the Krosapar withdrawing their request for membership, and the eventual disentegration of the planet's infrstructure. Scotty resigned from Starfleet in protest. ('''SCE e-book, The Future Begins) Risa Soon afterward, Scotty was hired by the government of Risa tom rebuild that plantes weather modification net. After finishing that job, he accepts another; a greeter at the El Dorado Hotel. Scotty rejected numerous attempts from Admiral Ross to convince Scotty to reconsider, but Scotty refused, feeling that Starfleet wasn't the same organization that it was in his youth. During this time, Scotty, Lieutenant Robin Lefler, and her mother Morgan Primus stopped an attempt by a criminal named Rafe Viola from sabotaging El Dorado's computers. Soon after, Ross offered Scotty the opportunity to help re-build Kropasar if he returned as head of SCE. Given this incentive, Scotty accepted the offer and returned to the SCE. (The Future Begins, Star Trek: New Frontier ''novels ''Renaissance, Restoration) New Challenges Scotty saw the SCE through the Gateways crisis and hte reconstruction efforts around the Federation following the war. (Gateways series; Star Trek: Corps of Engineers series) In 2377, Scotty was part of a covert mission to the Watarii homeworld aboard the USS Alliance.(Vulcan's Soul book two, Exiles) In 2379 Scotty volutered to be a part of an inspection team reviewing the crew of the Enterprise-E fearing that Starfleets choices for the other inspectors were dubious at best. (TNG novel A Time for War, A Time for Peace) 25th Century In the year 2522, the Montgomery Scott Engineering Sciences Building opened on the grounds of Starfleet Academy on the day of Scotty's 200th birthday. Scotty himself was present, and cut the ribbon. (Engines of Destiny) External link * Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott, Montgomery Scott Montgomery